happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LMBFanDymandaFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dymanda from LMB by Andrei Thomas.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 16:57, January 3, 2010 Yoyi22 16:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, i'm not sure what country you're from, so i don't know the timezone, but i'm from England, and i also have a lot of free time, i normally go to bed at 9:00pm, and i end up getting up between 4:00am and 7:00am, depending on how rough a night's sleep i had the previous night. When i'm on, i have a set amount of tasks (such as in my workhouse) i plan to do, and i use the tab system to speed everything up, but it would be MUCH faster if my computer could remotely keep up. But, yeah, when i come on, i edit prolifically (quickly/efficiently), so i normally get through a lot of stuff when i come on. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A Problem? Do you have a problem with any person edits a page everyday, why?Yoyi22 00:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) No Oh no so, In fact the wiki loves so much having new accounts with the red name case everyday. Dymanda 21:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Please, stop it! Dymanda 22:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) look i'll leave you alone if you just tell me why you don't want us to edit the flaky talk page!Ultrablastic123 00:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ultr It's okay Ultrablastic123 it just means about the wiki having new accounts everyday with the red name case everytime. This really pisses me off! And ok leave me alone bye Dymanda 11:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) But wiki understands nothing... Don't have new accounts tomorrow please. If there will be i will say 'na' next time! If the wiki has ones one more time i will be not happy. Dymanda 11:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) dymanda i don't understand a word your saying what does new wiki accounts have anything to do with my question i will leave you alone forever if you just tell me why you don't want us to edit the flaky talk page or why you don't want new accounts!Ultrablastic123 18:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Na. Dymanda 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sigh well then i guess the rivarly between us will never end until you answer the questionUltrablastic123 21:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: 150th edit! Yeah, you got your 150th edit, and? Do i care about it? I got 1,166 edits, MAAAAAAAAANY more than you.Yoyi22 20:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) are you the one that keeps posting the htf tonight stuff if so please stop it's not official.Ultrablastic123 23:15 March 21, 2010 (UTC) No Ultrablastic123 i'm not the one who i'm the one who posts add a deleting template and leave me alone now! Dymanda 23:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ya know you don't half to yell i'm just wondering but if you do know who is than who?Ultrablastic123 21:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, the IP who posted the HTF tonight is the bad wikia user but i'm even more better and warning! I gotta get more edits than you! And it's my dad's birthday! Dymanda 21:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) yea i watch the chikorita survival video it was pretty good but what does any of it half to do with htf tonight?Ultrablastic123 14:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for loving it but it does nothing and is it not really that there will be no HTF tonight Dymanda 19:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Evil user? I read the message, me, an evil user? Hold on,Pyro's PC is broken, ya know what that means, right? Somebody has to keep this wiki organizated! And if you think that I am an evil user, also maybe you think that the admins. are also evil, I'm wrong about it?Yoyi22 04:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, i know Pyro's PC died, it means somebody had to keep the wiki organizated thats why GameWhiz14 keeps doing her article summary as a Undo Revision? and you said =999999 really strong language like Shut up, WTF at all, when trolls of me aka people who keep saying me 'shut up' on the HTF social say me strong language like this around: WTF, Shut Up and all bad phrases aka Strong Words aka Strong Phrases this makes me madder and madder. And you told me like this for no reason and me and Ultrablastic123 we ruled about this, this means you're not wrong anymore. Thats all. Dymanda 12:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i don't think i'd consider shut up strong language.Ultrablastic123 20:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok i know. Dymanda 20:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Help hey dymanda we must help flaky2000 he is getting insulted by another user called Flaky2000SucksDick!!!! LMBFanDymandaFan aka Dymanda says: Thanks Thelego, what a sockpuppet account called Flaky2000SD (Says SD because i don't like saying strong language). Why don't we tell 3 admins or something to block Flaky2000SD for 1 year, 6 months. Pyro's PC is broken. Try telling Gala, UberScienceNerd and Mr Alex to block him for 1 year and 6 months. OK?. Dymanda 20:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) nadavxp says: '''where are all the admins anyway? Nadavxp 15:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Teh Nadavxp or something: Sorry Teh Nadavxp, they're all gone, we wont through them editing there forever and i got an wonderful wound: Maybe they will come back before P.E At School daycare time which will occure at school on August 25, 2010. I337 N00B! 16:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC)! Haha! See i new it! I was right because Pyro Python is now back! IamDymanda 17:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: lots of updates for you from me what do you need me to do again? an update you read it? let's talk about it it's a book series they must be done to March 2010 and Wednesday. Peace Out. Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 00:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) wait you mean eurucarsityif thats how you spell it.[[User:Ultrablastic123|Ultrablastic123] 00:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Eucaristy is an work of church about Jesus Christ. The game of this will make his debut May 8, 2010 if you wanna come you need to go through Chibougamau, province: Quebec, Canada. If you know this work you will be in The God's Family. Heres what do you need to do: The Cured will take a offensiver bread, in french, it's ostie, but PLEASE NOTE: This is dirty language, we don't told it. The Cured will told you: The Crist's Body You say: Patience is a catching! and you eat that bread. And here's the calec (it's dirty too) the calec is the offensiver drink. And the tabers, it's the offensiver house (we don't told it, it's a flame word) These words i told are flame words. Flame is flaming, flaming means swearing by failing, flame words are bad and the Offensive to Sorryless was on March 27, 2010 it was late if you have been in the game tell me and the works are catechet. The catechet girl's name is Ria Savage. Did you know these books, and i also got my trampoline outside! Peace Out! Dymanda. --Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 16:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This is really going to be made into a game?Ultrablastic123 20:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) A Real Normal Game at the church. It's not a real game (a computer game, flash game, video game) it's going to be a church game you remember what i said and read the phrase what i said last and you need to eat the offensiver bread, in french called Ostie, And this is strong language, i won't need to say it and don't say that. You understand did you do the game at work. You need to go through Chibougamau, Canada. And you need to go through the province Quebec and what state of united states you are from? Tell me. Peace out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 22:54, April 30, 2010 Re: Blocking Why do you keep blocking me? Are my comments on your blogs really that bad? -Lumpy84 06/17/10 11:42 Am He's in his mid-wiki crisis. He goes batshit all the time. 1337_n00b Jun 17, 2010, 19:52(GMT+?) Lumpy84: Sorry, i dont want to block you because you wont nothingless me anymore and i wanted to but its late i wasnt an admin to block someone. In one blog, which my episode ive storyed on 04 05 2010 and everyone hated it in one blog your comment is bad and not the others. This means you could be my helper. I337 N00B! 16:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 1337 n00b aka Wardener: Youre right but i wont this now because i through this was bad. Everyone forgive me. From now if they nothingless my blogs one more time i wont threat, x-talk, get mad and i wont do ruleswearing to suspend them for no reason. I will just hide the nothingless-meaned comments they did. Sorry for doing and everyone forgive me. I337 N00B! 16:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) hm, first confersation about blocking that I wasn't in. Ultrablastic123 20:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Schools out! I got out of school along time ago. User is me! Hi me! 17:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you please log in so your edits would actully count. Ultrablastic123 17:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:300th edit Congrats on the 300 hundred edits! Ultrablastic123 01:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank's Thank you on getting rid of that stupid anonymous user! Ultrablastic123 01:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) PC Fixed Yeah, i finally got the thing repaired. Unless i'm mistaken, it seems all hell has broken loose around here. Ignoring that, though, i'm just fixing up my old user page, and then i need to get back into the swing of things around here. '''Pyro Python(U|T| ) 17:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) omg it's good to have you back. i mean, you have NO IDEA the madness that has been going on lately. Nadavxp 18:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Did I Miss Anything? Apart from Lammy and Mr. Pickels, and their first episode, was there anything that i missed? Thanks, by the way, great to be back. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Of this? You didn't miss anything. IamDymanda 20:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) actually there is a "just desert-blurb" that was made at 26 april, and.... that's it. it has been 4 months since thier last video! where is htf! Nadavxp 21:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Are we talking about the wiki or the htf site? Ultrablastic123 12:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I hope it keeps the episodes, it must be keeped, if it's cancelled i'll be mad. IamDymanda 14:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IP User 24.13.61.19 Guys, i've sent a little warning to this troublesome IP User, so i'm hoping he may stop what he's doing. If he continues, tell me and i will deal with him. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Computer The specs for my pc... Well, i only know it's a packard bell make and uses windows vista. Past that, i am clueless. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 19:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So you have Windows Vista? Articles for Deletion Hi, Dymanda, I just want to say that if you want me to get an article deleted, such as vandalism, you don't need to put a message on the talk page, as that will only "feed the trolls", if you've heard that phrase, and i delete the associated talk page anyway. Also, if you wish to tell me about an article that needs to be deleted, just give me a link to it if it's in the mainspace on my talk page, but for categories, just put "Category:Characters", don't put "Category:Characters" (examples), this will cause a few issues. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 12:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RvB Blog Hi guys! It's been a long time since i threw out one of these old things. It's really simple (maybe i'll add more to it later), and it's about a long-time running internet series called Red vs Blue. If you've guys have heard of it and like or it, or don't know what it is, i urge you guys to have a look at it, there is a video of one its most recent episodes on the blog. If you didn't like it, i don't have a problem with still looking and/or commenting, just no flaming, please. Also not that there are some mature themes in RvB. RvB blog link Thanks guys, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 18:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Password Maybe the reason they keep hacking your password is because you keep saying it out loud. Ultrablastic123 21:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) If Ultrablastic isn't being sarcastic then he's right, you really shouldn't be posting it about, keep it confidential. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Blog Hi, guys, I've done another blog, and it's about Ka-Pow! (as if the title didn't give it away). The blog's mainly about whether or not anyone misses Ka-Pow!, but i also put something else up, i hope it's alright. Link Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Petunia Userbox Sorry, did you already use it? 'Cos they're still prototypes in a sense (and some are still unfinished). Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't use it yet but i was on the page to look some then in my computer an error occured that i was stuck in it. Cheers, LMBFanDymandaFan IamDymanda 20:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandals There's no other way i can say this, so i'll say it bluntly: Please, if you notice someone making an article that is clearly vandalism, do NOT write in the discussion pages ranting at them, or in any other way, because it only encourages them, trolls and vandals only want recognition, and you shouldn't give them that, otherwise it encourages them to do more damage. I know you mean well, but its better just to remove the article's contents, put it up for deletion, and tell me about the article if necessary so i can delete it and block the IP. In short: The less attention they're given, the less they will want to come here and break things. Just to say, i'm not having a go at you in any way, i just want to make it clear vandals and trolls should be ignored completely for the best results with them. It definitely helps seeing as i cannot come on very often anymore due to my college course, so if they get out of hand again, it may take more work than it's worth to keep up with them. Thank you, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) k i will, Call me dymanda !!XD! 11:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC)